Si Uno No Es Valiente, El Otro Debe De Serlo
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque ambos siempre habían tenido aquel pensamiento, aun cuando ya eran mayores. Por eso no les era tan difícil tomar decisiones, pero aquello era diferente. Que haces cuando te mueres por algo pero sabes que es moralmente incorrecto? Un Malec combinado con Ragel, un AU con los niños en preparatoria y unos maestros tan agradables que sin duda dejan mucho a desear.


_AU!Maestro~Estudiante. Realmente tenía mucho muriendo de ganas de escribir algo de esta temática con estas dos parejas que en lo personal son lo más bello que existe en el jodido mundo de SH. Mi mente me gritaba que necesitaba ponerle un poco más de amor y picante a estos brutos y bien, no me resistí. Mucho Malec & Ragel pa'l mundo.  
_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, si fuera así estas dos parejas me harían lo más jodidamente millonaria posible, pero no, solo me aguanto con la vena masoca y todo eso._

* * *

A veces lo odia. Ese pequeño repiqueo de las botinas cubanas, el nada sutil aroma de su colonia, el excesivo uso de purpurina; ¿Qué acaso no podían decirle que se vistiera más..formal?

-¡oh, Alexander!-escuchó su nombre y significaba que le había descubierto, como siempre

-profesor Bane..-susurró con calma, mirando dentro del aula y sonriendo con suavidad-Izzy..-llamó con más calma que antes, logrando que la chica chillara con gracia

-nos vemos mañana profesor Magnus-expuso con una sonrisa amplia la pelinegra, apresurándose a sujetarse del brazo de su hermano mientras comenzaban a hablar de manera amena, regalándose pequeñas sonrisas.

Alexander Gideon e Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Ambos eran unas personas demasiado fuertes, centradas en lo que deseaban y con cierta energía atrayente; e 'Izzy' siempre hacia explotar aquella energía interior mientras su hermano prefería mantenerse al borde, disfrutando de estar en las sombras de la luz que su hermana menor irradiaba.

-si usted pone una mano encima de alguno de ellos dos, le aseguro que será lo ultimó que haga, profesor-musito aquella voz con demasiado tinte autoritario, erizándole un momento la piel al mayor

-Raphael Santiago..nos vemos mañana-el mencionado asintió, regalándole una última mirada de advertencia antes de salir al encuentro de los demás.

-¿Te ha amenazado de nuevo?-cuestionó un curioso Ragnor Fell, acercándose por el pasillo al moreno

-lo normal, un alpha protegiendo a su manada..aunque me pregunto cómo una manada puede existir con dos alphas-musito haciendo un pequeño suspiro dramático

-no son animales, imbécil-gruñó apenas el albino, arqueando una ceja suavemente-aunque no le veo nada de malo que Raphael te hablé firme, porque todos vemos claramente tus intenciones para con el mayor de los Lightwood, y conociéndote, no deben de ser nada castas-

-aja, claro..me lo dice el profesor que babea por el pequeño gato gruñón que tengo por alumno..-atacó con cierta molestia el moreno, frunciendo con suavidad el ceño, ganándose un nuevo gruñido por el albino y dejando que le pellizcara-el que calla otorga-

-la diferencia radica en que yo no estoy pensando en coquetearle solo para poder llevármelo a la cama y al día siguiente no voltear a verle la cara-expuso con calma, cruzándose de brazos antes de suspirar

-entonces ayúdame con Alexander, es tu alumno-pidió el moreno, haciendo un pequeño puchero

-no Magnus, no dejare a mi mejor alumno en Historia en tus manos por una simple calentura-

Y con aquello dicho, Magnus Bane sabía que su amigo definitivamente no cedería.

»»»»»●«««««

-¿Puedes decirme que te traes con el profesor de artes, Alec? Así me sería más fácil mantenerle a raya, ya sabes-musito con calma el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros y apretando su mano, entrelazando los dedos con suavidad; no por nada eran los mejores amigos

-eres un descarado..-gruñó el de ojos azules, suspirando un poco antes de regresar el apretón, dándole a entender que aceptaba y agradecía el apoyo-la verdad es que nada..le gusta molestarme, es todo..-musito con suavidad

-es solo que le gusta..-expuso con calma Izzy, acercándose al par y besando sus mejillas, dejando aquel beso rojo marcado en sus pieles-el profesor Bane se muere por mi hermano mayor-

-umhp, ¿De modo que eso es, eh? Eso explica porque siempre me dice que le mande saludos al 'garbancito' de los Lightwood de su parte-susurró con cierta gracia Clary, ganándose un bufido del mencionado.

Y su mal humor el resto del almuerzo.

* * *

-Raphael, oye.. ¿Podrías poner atención en la clase y dejar de mensajear?-cuestionó el mayor, acercándose con aire autoritario, arqueando una ceja con calma al quedar frente al chico

-oh, lo siento profesor Bane..estaba hablando con MI garbancito, quiero decir, Alexander-respondió con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos mientras veía como fruncía el ceño indignado. Debía de darle algo bueno a Clarissa por haber soltado aquello hace una semana.

¡Oh! Como disfrutó verlo salir furico del aula tan pronto terminó la clase. Y disfrutó aún más cuando al terminar la jornada escolar el bendito profesor de Historia le acorraló con suavidad y discreción contra su casillero.

-escuche lo que hiciste, debería de darte un regaño pero creo que lo has hecho bien..-musito con la diversión bailando en la voz, sonriéndole con calma-¿Tienes 5 minutos?-cuestionó con suavidad, apartándose lentamente y comenzando a caminar, esperando que el contrario le siguiera

-para usted los que necesite profesor Fell-respondió con calma, quedando unos pasos detrás mientras se encaminaban al aula del mayor-si va a felicitarme por espantar a Bane no lo haga, Alec es mi amigo, y obviamente no lo dejaría en las garras de ese hombre-

-valla, tienes demasiado valor para decir eso..-no lucio sorprendido, era de esperarse-eres bastante leal a tus amigos y eso es bueno, pero no hagas enojar mucho a Magnus, después se pone arisco y soy yo quien le soporta-musito negando un poco, dejándose caer en la silla antes de sonreír-si no tienes nada que hacer..quiero decir, sé que es extraño pero, ¿Un café a las 7?-

-oh..-fue lo que pudo decir por unos segundos, sonriendo con calma y suavidad después, embobando un poco al mayor-claro, yo le aviso donde, ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos..-susurró apenas, apresurándose a la puerta-por cierto..Magnus es un idiota-musito bajito, soltando una risotada antes de salir de ahí.

No podía creerlo, no había tenido necesidad de golpear a alguien, apostar, o hacer algo ilegal para una cita con el mayor. Porque eso era, aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo había puesto en palabras, la intención había estado pululando en el aire, y eso le gustaba. Por primera vez Raphael estaba dándose el gusto de portarse como el idiota enamorado que era.

Y lo demostró libremente cuando las mejillas se le inundaron en rojo al ver llegar al albino, cuando le ofreció aquella flor que había cortado en el camino y cuando se sentó junto a él en la mesa que siempre usa–la del fondo en la esquina–

-me alegra mucho que vinieras Raphael, realmente tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo..pero primero disfrutemos de este momento, ¿De acuerdo?-susurró suavemente el mayor de ambos, mirando al más pequeño asentir-¿Estas bien?-

-ahora si-respondió suavemente, consciente de que aquellas palabras demuestran mucho pero al albino no parece incomodarle-entonces..hablemos, ¿Qué es lo que tu amiguito Magnus Bane se tiene con Alec?-cuestionó suavemente, llamando a la camarera y ordenando un Moccachino, observando al de ojos grises en todo momento

-no sé si valla en serio..-respondió con calma, deteniéndose solo para ordenar un Americano y pastel de moras-pero se ve que tiene intenciones con el chico, incluso yo dudo a veces de él..-suspiró y negó-espero que por su bien, no quiera un acostón solamente-

-si ese es el caso tendrá mucha gente detrás de él, y sé de buena fuente que Izzy tiene un tino perfecto con sus tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros..-musito suavecito, soltando una risita antes de concentrarse en el hombre frente a él

-sí, y me imagino que tú tampoco te vas a quedar con brazos cruzados ¿No? Ya me estoy viendo tu broma, desquitándote con su auto junto con Clarissa-negó y suspiró, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, mirando a todos lados-aunque sería genial algo más..productivo-expuso antes de regresar a su postura original, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

Simplemente se quedaron ahí, charlando algo animados. Raphael le contó al mayor de sus hermanos y su madre: que se había separado de ellos por la beca, que los extrañaba pero que escribía seguido. También le contó de aquel gusto por la música y su talento natural para la guitarra.

Ragnor también se abrió un poco; contándole de la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas tenía 20, como aquello le había impulsado a salir adelante y como siempre le había gustado la historia a pesar de las burlas de Magnus y Catarina.

Había sido algo bastante divertido, contarse de la vida, reírse de sus propios chistes bobos, colarse un poco más uno del otro. Porque Ragnor no podía negarlo, estaba más que encantado con el pequeño gruñón que era el latino.

-entonces..algo más que vaya a hacer profesor? Porque aún es temprano y podemos ir a ver una película a mi departamento-musito el menor, sonriéndole con suavidad, poniéndose de pie lentamente-podemos también llevar pastelitos..-susurró relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba a la barra, donde estaban aquellos postres

-ah, bueno, no parece tan mala idea pequeño, así que andando..-respondió con calma, sonriendo un poco antes de seguirle. Ordenó algunos pastelillos, un pay, un par de cafés más y tras pagar por ellos ambos salieron de aquel lugar, aun entre risas y bromas. Después de unos minutos de camino en el auto, algunas bromas y varios insultos al mundo, llegaron al departamento del menor-valla..-

-no es la gran cosa, pero al menos puedo mantenerlo-expuso con calma, dejando su chaqueta en el sofá, encogiéndose de hombros antes de simplemente tomar algunas cajas de películas y arrojarse al otro-trae tu trasero aquí..-sonrió suavemente, negando y acomodándose

-ya, no desesperes mocoso..-susurró suavemente, dejando las cosas que habían comprado sobre la mesita frente a ellos, sonriendo un poco y acomodándose antes de tomar las películas, decidiendo al final por una de terror-esta..anda, sigamos engordando-musito tras poner la película, acurrucando al contrario contra su pecho, disfrutando de la comida y del momento

-umhp, créditos..-susurró el menor suavemente cuando la película termino, negando antes de ronronear al estirarse, recibiendo un pequeño empujón del albino-¿Qué tal ha ido?-cuestionó divertido

-la verdad es que todo ha ido de maravilla, tenía mucho sin divertirme con alguien que no sea Catarina o a base de Magnus..-respondió con suavidad, acariciando con ternura la mejilla del menor, recibiendo otro ronroneo-Raphael..-susurró apenas, suspirando un poco, sonriendo con calma

-Ragnor..-musito apenas, negando con sutileza antes de sentarse sobre el regazo del mayor, suspirando un poco. Siempre había sido alguien seguro de su mismo, con la suficiente valentía para enfrentar lo que se viniera, pero en ese momento, con los ojos del mayor clavados sobre los suyos todo aquello se estaba perdiendo-umhp..creo que..-

-eres un torpe Raphael Santiago..-musito suavemente, negando antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso suave, sujetando sus caderas, apoyándole más contra su regazo-mi pequeño gato arisco..-susurró besándole de nuevo pero con más calma, acariciándole con ternura mientras le tomaba en brazos para recostarlo en el sofá, acariciando con cuidado todo el cuerpo del más pequeño, suspirando cuando este le mordió los labios

-lo siento..-musito apenas, soltando una risita, encogiéndose de hombros algo divertido por ello, volviendo a morder-mgh.. ¿Te molesta?-

-no, no si se trata de ti..-susurró con suavidad, volviendo a acariciarle las piernas, sonriendo con calma, dedicándose a dejar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello ajeno, deleitándose con los pequeños jadeos que dejaba escapar el menor debajo de él.

Pequeños besos repartidos aquí y allá, mientras la ropa lentamente comenzaba a sobrar y los sentidos se agudizaban. La pasión creciendo rápidamente, volcándose en ambos cuerpos de manera que solo hicieron falta algunos minutos para que ambos estuvieran ansiosos de más.

-Ragnor..por favor..-siseo contra sus labios, besándolos suavemente antes de sonreír un poco-anda..-musito con calma, suspirando

-ya, ya..no seas arisco..-la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, suspirando antes de comenzar a invadirle de manera lenta y cuidadosa, llenándolo de besos en los labios y mejillas, mirándole a los ojos

-no soy arisco..-respondió en un jadeo, mordiéndose el labio-pero..te quiero, y quiero sentirte..-y no hubo necesidad de más palabras, simplemente dejaron que todo lo que sentían se apoderara de su mente y cuerpo, dejándoles al borde y arrastrándolos de regreso un par de veces antes de simplemente dejarse ir por completo, estallando en los colores del orgasmo tras los párpados.

-Raphael..-le llamó apenas, suspirando un poco antes de atraerle contra su pecho, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del menor-igual te quiero..-musito con calma, acomodando al chico que dormitaba ya, aun envuelto en el letargo del orgasmo.

Seguramente tendrían un largo día por delante.

* * *

-hey..supimos que has tenido unas semanas agitadas Raphael..-susurró Izzy con cierta diversión en la voz bailando, acercándose al mencionado y besando su mejilla sonoramente mientras se sentaba a la mesa con los demás

-muchísimas..-respondió suspirando dramáticamente, sonriendo de inmediato antes de simplemente hacer espacio al mayor de los Lightwood-saben, he estado pensando algunas cosas..-musito bajito, negando antes de llenarse la boca-lo 'nuestro' se terminó Alec, lo siento..-fingió otro poco de dramatismo antes de levantarse, disculpándose y prácticamente corriendo a la puerta de la cafetería donde le esperaba Ragnor

-oh, ya veo..entonces, Alec, ¿Para cuándo das tu paso?-cuestionó suavemente el rubio, aguantando la risotada al ver a lo lejos al profesor de Artes fruncir el ceño al notar a la parejita

-vete al diablo Jace..-musito apenas, poniéndose de pie antes de salir al patio. Pero es que le temblaban las piernas de solo pensar en tener algo con el mayor. Porque ciertamente le gustaba, y mucho; pero él no era tan valiente como lo había sido su mejor amigo.

Y por eso estaba solo, comiendo entre gruñidos por tercer día seguido en el aula de música. Porque no quería salir de ahí, estar con sus amigos, notar la buena relación que llevaba Raphael. No es que no estuviera feliz por él, porque en verdad que lo estaba, pero aún le resultaba un poco incómodo verlo tan radiante.

-¿Escondiéndose como los vampiros Lightwood?-musito con calma el mayor, entrando con una sonrisa al aula-¿Pasa algo?-

-nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Sabe usted acerca de Raphael y el profesor Fell?-cuestionó con curiosidad, mirándole a los ojos

-¿Saberlo? Tan pronto salió de la cama del gato arisco me lo restregó en la cara con una vídeo llamada-respondió con el ceño algo fruncido, aunque prestando atención al menor frente a él-pero espera.. ¿Qué no estaban saliendo ustedes dos?-interrogó con la curiosidad desbordándose de su boca

-no, no realmente..somos buenos amigos, y Raphael es una persona sobreprotectora..-se encogió de hombros y sonrió-en fin, él estaba más ocupado coqueteando con mi profesor de Historia y protegiéndome de usted-hizo un pequeño gesto y suspiró-ahora, ¿Podría decirme porque tanta insistencia conmigo, profesor Bane?-

-ah, no es obvio pequeño?-cuestionó con calma, sonriendo antes de sentarse frente a él-en verdad creo que eres por demás interesante..-se encogió de hombros y tomó un poco de aquella ensalada

-¿Y quiere que le crea? La verdad, no es por ser grosero pero dudo que usted tenga interés por alguien más que no sea usted mismo..me refiero a que cada que volteo lo encuentro coqueteando con alguien más..-se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco cuando el contrario bajo la mirada

-bien, vale..me has atrapado–respondió con calma, suspirando antes de alzar la mirada y sonreír–pero así soy yo, no puedo mantenerme tranquilo y me gusta socializar, no me puedes culpar por eso, ¿O si?-cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros-y para que veas que no miento acerca de que me interesas que te parece si nos vemos hoy a las 6-

-umhp, suena bien..pero con la condición de que puede llevar a alguien-expuso con cierta rapidez, apuntándolo con el tenedor de plástico antes de sonreír

-me parece justo-se encogió de hombros y suspiró-pero espero que ese 'alguien' no sea tu hermana, gracias..-y esta vez ambos soltaron la risita, quedándose un tanto tranquilos mientras almorzaban.

Y realmente de ahí todo fue más fácil, porque a pesar de la evidente atracción entre ambos no era lo central. Después de aquella cita en el café favorito del mayor de los Lightwood–donde obviamente había llevado a Santiago y Ragnor, y ambos se burlaran de Magnus–se habían dado a la tarea de ir demasiado lento, conociéndose en ratos libres entre las obligaciones de ambos y realmente fue una sorpresa que tuvieran ciertos puntos en común, como el gusto por la lectura y las obras de teatro, como la fascinación por los museos y los gatos.

Demasiado lento, demasiado tranquilo pero también demasiado normal por lo que la próxima cita nombrada tal cual fue tres meses después del café pero esta vez en la casa del mayor. No era algo muy lujoso a pesar de que este siempre era despampanante, pero si demasiado lleno de brillo y glamour.

-valla..esperaba un poco más de estilo Holliwood- susurró con cierta diversión en la voz el pelinegro, suspirando un poco antes de tomar asiento en el sofá, estirándose un poco-podíamos haber ordenado la pizza en vez de ir por ella hasta allá, ahora estoy muerto-

-yo esperaba que el gran Alexander tuviera más condición física, pero no todo es posible..–respondió el mayor en un suspiro dramático, regresando con dos platos y una par de vasos de soda-tranquilo, que en un rato ya estas mejor de seguro-el menor asintió y entre una plática amena acabaron con la cena

-mgh..todo esto es tan relajante..-susurró el menor, estremeciéndose al estirarse, dejando que los huesos de su espalda tronaran y llenaran el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos

-relajante y ameno, creo que con esto podre ir lleno de energía mañana a ensenar..-respondió con una risita, comenzando a levantar los trastos, llevándolos a la cocina para volver a los pocos minutos-Alexander..-

-¿Si, qué pasa?-cuestionó con calma, colgando su bolso para cruzarlo después por su pecho, sorprendiéndose cuando el contrario atravesó en un par de zancadas la distancia que los separaba y tomaba sus manos con suavidad, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos un momento-¿Magnus, estas bien?-

-si..pero me he contenido mucho este tiempo porque realmente deseo que las cosas marchen bien entre nosotros..-musito con calma, abriendo los ojos para encontrarlos con los azules de Alec, el cual ya le sonreía con ternura–¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-no era tan difícil hacer las cosas así, ¿Cierto?-respondió con suavidad, poniéndose de puntas y rozando apenas sus labios con los del mayor-¿Eso te responde?-

-más de lo que alguna vez pensé que lo haría-musito con calma, sonriendo con calma antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros para volver a besarle.

No era exactamente el final que alguna vez pensó tendría con alguna de sus conquistas pero el ojiazul era completamente diferente y eso lo valía, porque realmente lo quería, lo había aprendido con el pasar de los días y tenerlo a su lado sería suficiente. Aún tenían mucho por delante.

Y disfrutaría todo ese 'por delante' que la vida tenia para ofrecerles.


End file.
